


Give Me What I Need

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Lucifer, D/s implied, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Needy!Lucifer, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut Appreciation, dom!Dean, mated pair, omega!Lucifer, sub!Lucifer, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean and Lucifer have sex. That's all you need to know.





	Give Me What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of today being Smut Appreciation Day! Enjoy some smutty Ducifer

“Such a good Omega,” Dean purred as he ran his hands up and down Lucifer’s back, soothing him. 

Lucifer whined, yanked against the handcuffs holding him to the bed. “Alpha, please,” he whimpered. 

“Please what, little Omega?” Dean hummed as he laid over his mate’s back. He nuzzled at the mating mark on Lucifer’s neck, inhaling the scent of frost and smoke. 

“Fuck me, Alpha, please,” Lucifer whined, calming as Dean scented him. He tilted his head out of the way so Dean had more access to his neck. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get there,” Dean murmured. “How’re you doing? Do you need anything?” 

“Your knot in my ass,” Lucifer groaned, rocking his hips back up and into Dean. 

The Alpha gave a low, rumbling chuckle as he patted his Omega’s flank. “Alright, you think you’re ready for me?” 

Lucifer rutted backwards again, catching Dean’s cock between his cheeks. Slick was leaking out of him at a close to alarming rate, and he rutted. “That enough slick for you, Alpha?” he panted. 

Dean smirked. “You’re just a wet little thing, aren’t ya?” he cooed. “Just so wet and ready to take a knot.” He reached down and adjusted so his cock was pressing against Lucifer’s hole. “Deep breath,” he said. It may’ve been unnecessary, as Lucifer was already drawing a deep breath as he felt Dean slowly sink into him, but Dean always said it. Sometimes, Lucifer was too wound up and too eager and forgot that breathing was a thing. It was a precaution. 

He slowly sank into Lucifer’s tight, wet heat, groaning as his Omega took him in with little pants and whimpers. The handcuffs clattered against the wood of the bed frame. “De,” he whined. 

“You know why you have the cuffs on, baby,” Dean murmured. “Because you were a naughty little Omega.” His hips came flush with Lucifer’s, and he leaned in to nip at Lucifer’s ear. “And as much as I love it when my Omega is naughty, we both know you had to be punished.” 

They both knew that there was no true punishment for Lucifer being in handcuffs. Lucifer deliberately disobeyed the ‘rules’ that he and Dean had to get himself in these situations. They were both well aware that there was no punishment for Lucifer. They just kept up the game because it was fun. 

“Alpha,” Lucifer moaned, squeezing Dean’s cock inside of him. 

“Oh, alright,” Dean huffed playfully, biting down on the other side of Lucifer’s neck, opposite his mating bite, “I suppose I’ll start fucking you. Impatient little brat.” 

Lucifer moaned, then gave a howl as Dean began fucking him, his hips snapping hard and fast. The sound of Dean’s hips meeting Lucifer’s soaked skin created a harmony to the melody of pants, moans, and whines of Lucifer’s pleasured cries and Dean’s huffing, grunting counter melody to create the symphony sexual satisfaction. 

Lucifer’s fingers wrapped around the chain of the cuffs in a vain effort to ground him, but to no avail. He whined and whimpered. “Dean, Alpha,” he panted. He could feel himself getting close. It hadn’t taken long but then again, Lucifer tended to be a quick shot. Especially after having been teased for three hours by his mate. 

He wasn’t complaining. The sex was great and it gave him the ability to have multiples. Which Dean took great delight in doing. 

“Close, little Omega?” Dean whispered in Lucifer’s ear. “Are you close to cumming?” 

“Yes!” Lucifer wailed. 

“Then cum for me, little Omega,” Dean commanded. “Let me feel how good I make you feel.” 

Lucifer came, crying out as his cock spilled onto the bedsheets. Slick gushed out around Dean’s cock, allowing the Alpha’s knot to slip in. A few more thrusts and Dean came, tying them together for the next half hour.

They collapsed, panting and breathing heavily. After a couple moments, Dean reached up and did the quick release on the handcuffs. He rolled himself and Lucifer onto their sides with a groan, Lucifer whimpering as Dean’s knot tugged on his hole. 

“I know, I know,” Dean soothed, taking Lucifer’s wrists in his hands and began massaging them, determined to make the circulation improve and help with Lucifer. “I’m a meanie for making us comfortable.” 

Lucifer laughed quietly, purring as Dean massaged his wrists. 

“Feel good?” Dean asked, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. 

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed, eyes fluttering closed. He turned his head to exchange a soft kiss with Dean. 

“Doing okay?” Dean asked with a smile, returning the kiss. 

Lucifer made an affirmative sound, head tilting back to show off his mating mark. 

Dean chuckled and nuzzled the mark, smiling as he heard his mate purr louder. 

“Take a nap, baby,” Dean whispered. “I played you hard. When you wake up, we’ll take a shower and get some fluids and food into you.” 

Lucifer yawned and snuggled back into Dean. Done massaging his wrists, the Alpha wrapped his arms around the Omega. 

“Love you,” Lucifer sighed.

Dean smiled. “I love you too, angel,” he whispered to the now sleeping Omega. Squeezing his arms around Lucifer, he nosed into his lover’s neck and closed his own eyes to take a nap of his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
